Zhere's a Zummy in the truck?
This is the 28th episode for Cassie 12. Plot First day of Summer vacation...With grandma Rannida! Stallion is having his own vacation with Skelly....Summer may just get more fun with a Grandma who has preferences to the old fashioned ways and has a rocket launcher scooter with many weapons. Opening The scene becomes dark. Then the a scooter smoothly goes across the floor. Zoom Zoom! goes the vehicle. a flicker of light reveals a old lady in a scooter wearing a blue rolled up shirt and white hair like the women getting her purse back from a Alien in Ben 10 Omniverse. "Hello little kids." The old lady said, cracking a smile. "I am Grandma Rannida. I like the old fashioned ways, Oh, I heard some of you are big fans of my Granddaughter Eliza--I mean Cassiel Wasterstocking Bennys." A sigh of nondisbelief fills the air. "And I am joining them all on this summer vacation in 2008. No worries, I still use the truck with a little bit of my own added on scooter systems." Rannida said,pressing a button on the handle of her red scooter. And the scooter changed;The scooter has two cannons pop out from the sides, rocket boosters zapped from the back, her entire transportation vehicle become so high tech that she wore a bikers helmet. "Joll'o!" She yelled, flying towards the screen. And now lets get into the story. story Cassie is sitting on the grass; she wore a blue skirt,black long socks, a mid-drif shirt that ended at the shoulders, around her neck is a necklace that ended at a pink heart shaped object, she has black sleeves where one does not cover her watch. Brock: Cassie! Cassie:Yes dad? (Turn her head towards his direction) Brock:Your Grandma is taking you on Summer vacation with Gastro and Anna. Cassie: Say whhhhhat? Themesong! Cassie followed her Dad towards the porch of the house. She's probably five'foot fourish from a growth spurt or whatever had occurred during the normal cycle of lady maturity, but maybe, she just matured a little with her plastic index fingers still remaining. Brock: AFTER I learned My brother was actually on a long tour with YOUR boyfriends mom-- Cassie: HE'S NOT MAH BOYFRIEND! He applies to Anna. NOT ME. Spike: (Comes walking by listening to music] Cassie: He's my Frienenemy. Brock: Same difference. (Clears his throat) So I decided to have your grandma Rannida watch you, your friend T initial kid, and Ahnna. Cassie: A-N-N-A. Are you japanese or something? Her name is not like Annahialagh. Brock: Whats that? Cassie:...Nevermind. A white limo with engine problems caught the ear attention of Cassie. She knew all too well what it belonged to. The Rich People who had adopted Gastro. The girl zipped from the porch to the mailbox. Brock: (Shakes his head) Just like her mother. -22- Cassie: (Stands there) Gastro: (Gets out)(Has his elbow to his hands showing metal instead of the regular skin) (Wears a blue shirt with a yellow 'T' going down with green around the shoulder cuffs)(Has dark gray pants on) Hello-- Cassie: (Glomps him) EEEEEEE! Anna: (Transports herself to Cassie's house vai her orange mana slide plate thing) Hai Case! I just got back from a long year of 'so-called-winter-school-aka-dumb'. (Drops two baggages she had packed to the ground Cassie: It's Cassie! Anna: Okay Cassiel. Cassie: Annniieee! Gastro: So I heard there was a humanoid orange like being and metal being at a nuclear factory. What were you doing? Cassie: FUUUU! I don't get all the latest news. I hate FOX. >.< They don't do REAL news. Anna: I was... Cassie: Burying the hatchet? Anna: Thank you! I didn't know how to phrase it. Cassie and Gastro laugh. Soon a Red scooter drove up beside the sidewalk with a old lady wearing a bicycle helmet. The two girls recognize the woman all at once from last year. Anna: Why is your grandma here?... Cassie: She's our summer Champeron. Rannida: Hello all! Gastro: Grandma? Champeron? Where's the old rusty truck that isn't a RV? Rannida: (Drives her scooter onto the sidewalk) Waaiit for it. Within minutes the vehicle appears beside the sidewalk within a light blue ball of light.It has been thoughoughly cleaned except for old doodles drawn by gangsters from being parked beside The trains in New York. It has a cracked mirror that still worked. The wheels have light gray holes on the top of brand new tires. Rannida: Oh and your Uncle Stalliony left a note. (Hands Cassie the note) Cassie: Dear Cassie, make sure you feed the feline pet Thep Khufan which I left in the truck a few days ago. Gastro: Stalliony? Anna:: Thep means Ghost. Cassie: and.. Anna I read a book called Haunting on Malbury Street where it invovled a Russian Character who liked to use his main lanquage on a few things. So this means Thep was defined by a Man who spoke Russian AND English. :) Rannida: My little Nickname for him~ They all hear a meow from the vehicle. Cassie: P.s. It's got a loboan cat head with appoxolixian demands/needs going on. Well the head is shaped LIKE a Loboan with a Egyptian mask. Anna: wooot! (Opens the Truck door) Hello kitty! Cassie&Rannida: THAT'S NOT A CAT! A Egyptian Thep Khufan like Loboan with cat features jumped out of the vehicle and landed squrely on Anna's chest. It started licking the girls face. ]] Gastro: Trucky. Rannida: Trucky? Gastro: A playword on Ship. Anna: Trucky so awesome! Trucky: MEOOOWWW! (Hops off) EEEkk eeeeK! Anna: Aww. It's hungry. Rannida: Casey,Go use one of your speeding Aliens. Anna and Gastro laugh. Gastro: Lawl. you got called by your grandma! Cassie: Hm...Let me get the Omnidewtrix back into Active mode. (Peels off a sticker) Oh...It's been active since he put that sticker over it. -.-. I thought it was DE-ACTIVATED. (Facepalms herself) Rannida: I wanna see the Ostrich! Gastro&Anna: .__. Cassie: And I thought Chanler was weird. How wrong was I. (Shakes her head) Okay. I will use him--I mean her...Okay thats it.. I am calling SpeedGate a HE for now on! (Slams watch) And the Transformation began;The Watch slowly morphed into the girls arm,Cassie's fingers grew lime green webs inbetween them, Her height grew into a giraffe's height, Cassie's body is covered in blue fur, her mouth became a dark black bill able to split in multiple directions. her transformation was not quite done;Elbow pads appeared around her elbows, two gigantic falcon like wings spread out from the girls furry back, Her feet became enlarged with webs in between them which were reformed into camofluage army legs, wrist bands, and a super cool detailed design came after the watch appeared on her back. SpeedGate: This-is-so-not-a-ostrich. Rannida: Go get ya clothes! Gastro:...Why? Rannida: In case she times out and finds herself nude,boy! Gastro: Nudeness? (Takes out his phone)(Wires come out of his right arm)(Data circuts through his eyes) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW! (Drops the phone) EWWWWWWW!!!! SpeedGate: (Hurries back into the building)(Morphs size into a average human) Bai Spike! See-ya-after-this-summer! Spike:...Wait. wut? (Watches the Ostrich dash out) MOM! I SAW SAW A F--------------WHATS WITH THE DASH MARKS? I WASN'T GONNA SAY A CUSS WORD! OH MY GOD THERE ARE ALIENS! Jane]: Son? Are you okay? Spike: Do I sound OKAY?! SLDGLKWGLJBWGJG Jane: No. ------end scene--- They all are in the truck with a fed Trucky sleeping in the lap of Anna. The girl is petting it's neck very so gently. Anna: Aww so cute! Then black fog floats from out of the engine. Anna's eyes glowed a light blue for a second. At the back of her mind there is a voice calling out her name,but, it sounded alike to one Villian from the past of Cassie as a 12 year old. They faded back to their original eye color. Casssie: What.the.EEf? The Black fog turns a dark purple and begins to wrap itself around the entire vehicle. Cassie: Go Screwhedge!...Wait this kinda reminds me of How does this do? event. Gastro: JUST GO HERO! Cassie: I prefer Ocean Alien over Hero time. (Slams watch)(Shrinks)(Gains body formation of Gray Matter with gills tot he side of her neck)(Her eyes became big as a squid)(her arms are like finds with claws)(Feet have little screws as toes) Screwhedge: SCREWHEDGE! Anna: (Picks up)(Is confused) Screwhedge NEVER looked like this before. Screwhedge: -.- (Gets out of her grip) I better see what's in there! (Goes through the windowstil as the smoke reveals tan Bandages creeping up towards the windowstill.) Anna: OH MY GLOB! Gastro: Odder than the un-needed skin being ripped off my face from my Foster ma's sharp fake fingernails. 0__0 Rannida&Anna: O___O Trucky: (Goes through the window)( Screwhege is hanging on the hood)(Grabs her by the collar) Screwhedge: CHHHARRRGEEEE! (Uses his fingertips to send a mind wave that recoils the thep Khufan backwards)(is dropped by Trucky) TRUCCKKY ATTACCK! Trucky: Meeeooow. Screwhedge: ATTACCCK U LITTLE BEANCY-- Trucky: (Swipes at Screwhedge but inflicts damage on the mummy bandages) Kahummy: Y U STRIKE ME LITTLE PRICE OF HYBRID?! Screwhedge: Because you ain't taking this truck! (Slams Watch)(Becomes A version of Upgrade combined into a lightweight Horse) Seagrade: Seagrade! (Nahs) Eye blast! (Sends energy Blast straight at Kahummys direction) Kahummy: YOU FOOL! (Dodges it) Just like Goldfish described all about you. You have never changed it. Plumber kid. Seagrade: The Goldfish Picess Volann? (Narrows eyes) Get off my effing uncle's truck.-.- Kahummy: Untill the day you die Omnitrix Wielder! (Forms a sharp grasp using his bandages) DIE! Seagrade: (Becomes part of Trucky)(Makes Trucky into a large,huge Lion like Benmummy) Mwar! (Roars) Kahummy: (Keeps grip on the truck) Seagrade: (Discharges electroblast) Kahummy: I AM STILL HANGING ON! Seagrade: Hm....(Slams Omnitrix) (Becomes Corefreeze) Corefreeze: COLDFREEZE! (Has a skirt sort alike Sakura with the Omnidewtrix)(has a cone shaped head with it being structured similar to Ironman)(Rest of the body is like Female anatomy for Corefreeze which would be different for the male version with icicles poking from it's shoulders) NOA GET OFF MAH TRUCK! (Makes the entire hood cold) Kahummy: AHHH! Trucky: Meeeow! (Hops on top)(Scratches Kahummy head)(Claws him) MEEEOOWWWW! >Translation--: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING YA FACEMASK, I AM GROUCHY AND IN NEED OF ATTENTION! NOW GET OFF SO I CAN GET WHAT I NEED!> Trucky headbutts Kahummy as Corefreeze times out into Cassie]] Cassie: AHHHH! STOP THE EEFING TRUUUCCCCK!!! )Gets Kahummy off the truck) [Kahummy: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Falls under the vehicle as it drives over him. (Trucky): (Licks his paws) /end Major Events *Cassie, Gastro.and Anna reunite. *Granda Rannida becomes the Summer Champeron. *A feline Benmummy Alien is introduced and named Trucky. * A new villian is introduced and a goldfish Picess Volann is referanced when Cassie fights Kahummy. Aliens used SpeedGate Screwhedge Seagrade Corefreeze Villians Kahummy Characters Cassie Benny Gastro Anna O. Capulla Trivia *Cassie is 12, Anna is 12, and Gastro is 12. *When Brock said Chanler was Cassie's boyfriend, Cassie corrected him to say Chanler applies to Anna. Not herself. *Trucky has demands like Rath upon translator. Category:Cassie 12 OS Episode